


Make Me, Fake Me

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Lex thinks Clark is an innocent





	1. Make Me, Fake Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Excerpt from Holy Sonnet 14 by John Donne

 

Take me to you, imprison me, for I,

Except you enthrall me, never shall be free,

Nor ever chaste, except you ravish me.

 

 

 

Clark had become used to entering the castle at any time he wished, day or night. Lex had made it clear to the staff that he was always welcome so, the most they did was smile at the beautiful boy as he passed them. He had his hearing turned up just enough to locate Lex, and headed to the media room. 

 

Opening the door quietly, in case Lex was busy, he stopped dead in the doorway. Lex was sitting in a big leather chair, leg thrown over the arm, his pants open. Clark stared as Lex stroked his cock slowly. There was a light sheen of sweat on the bald head resting back against the chair and when Lex spoke, Clark startled until he noticed the headset Lex was wearing. 

 

"Yes, I'm doing it… Just as you said… I'm so hot…It'd feel better if you were up my ass right now."

 

Clark's breath hitched in his chest. He had ignored the occasional remark Chloe had made about Lex and his lavender shirts. After all, Lex had spent time with Victoria, fuck he'd gotten married. And now here he sat jerking off and talking about taking it up the ass. 

 

Clark had been aware of that ass for some time. The wet dreams he'd been having told him just how aware. It was ironic really, that he had mooned over Lana and now that Whitney was out of the picture, he no longer dreamed of her. 

 

He watched silently as Lex continued to stroke his cock. The sounds coming from Lex, and the sight of him jacking his dick combined to send the blood rushing to Clark’s cock, resulting in a very hard young man.

 

"Yeah, I want it…Want your big hard cock in my ass…You know I do…Love it when you throw me down and force me…Take me hard…Fuck me!"

 

Clark shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from making a sound as he watched Lex's come shoot into the air. The odor reached him and he backed out of sight around the doorframe. Breathing deeply to get even more of the smell of sex, Clark gripped his cock cruelly to keep from coming in his pants. 

 

He could hear Lex's breathing slow down. Then Lex spoke again.

 

"I need more than a phone call…Tonight?.. I can be in Metropolis and at the club around nine…New toys?.. I love new toys…No I can't…I can't risk it, he means too much to me… Besides, he'd probably run if he knew what I like, the boy is pure white bread, we're talking driven snow…I'll see you later."

 

White bread, driven snow? Could Lex be talking about him?

 

Clark listened to the sounds of clothing rustling and took several more deep breaths to pull in the smell of Lex's come. Using his x-ray vision he made sure Lex was clothed. Clark moved quietly down the hall, making plenty of noise as he approached the door. 

 

"Lex, you in there?"

 

He walked into the room just as Lex was putting down the phone headset on the table. He looked up and smiled.

 

"Clark, I was just thinking about you. How's it going?"

 

"I need a favor."

 

Clark couldn't believe he was going to do this. But he had to know where Lex was going, who he was meeting, and what kinds of toys he was going to play with. 

 

"Sure, Clark. What is it?"

 

"I want to go into Metropolis to the main library. I have some research to do and they don't have the books I want at our local one."

 

"I'd be glad to take you. I have some business to take care of there tonight, but I'm not sure what time I'll be coming home."

 

"That's fine, I can take the bus home. So when should I be ready to go?"

 

"We can leave any time. I'd be glad to buy you some dinner."

 

"I should go home and change if we're going to dinner."

 

"I need to shower and change myself. Why don't you take one of the cars and then come back for me when you're ready?"

 

"Any car I want?"

 

Lex grinned, fairly sure he knew which one Clark would pick. He hadn't driven the new Ferrari, yet. 

 

"Any one."

 

"Whoo hoo! See you in a half hour."

 

Clark turned and ran at a normal pace to the garage. Lex picked up the house line to let the staff know to give Clark the keys.

 

Less than an hour later they were on the way to Metropolis. Clark had showered and changed into his Sunday-go-to-meeting clothes minus a tie. Lex couldn't help but wish he were free to dress the boy. That little foray with his parent's cards and the expensive clothes had shown Lex just how sexy Clark could look. 

 

He let Clark drive. Clark enjoyed the way the car purred for him. Once they hit Metropolis, Lex directed Clark to one of his favorite restaurants. Clark slid from the car and the valet took it away. 

 

They arrived inside in time to hear the Hostess turn a couple away. Clark was preparing mentally to go somewhere else because he didn't think Lex had reservations. 

 

"Mr. Luthor, so nice to see you. It's been too long."

 

"Hello, Rita. Can you make room for us tonight?"

 

"We always have room for you, Mr. Luthor. Is it just the two of you tonight?"

 

"Yes. I'd like a table where we can have a little privacy."

 

"Of course, Mr. Luthor. I just came on, let me just check and see what's open."

 

She hurried across the main room and Clark waited next to Lex feeling under dressed. The hostess was soon back and led the way to a secluded corner with curtained booths. Lex slid into the booth toward the center of the horseshoe and Clark followed suit, leaving about two feet of space between them.

 

"I'll send over your usual, Mr. Luthor. What would you like to drink, Sir?"

 

"Ah…"

 

"Clark is still too young to drink. We wouldn't want to endanger your license. Just have a coke sent for him."

 

Lex noticed the irritation on Clark's face but he didn't care. Rita had been looking predatorily at *his* Clark. His tone had been a warning against losing more than their liquor license. She gave Lex a startled look, but quickly recovered. 

 

"Of course, Mr. Luthor. Enjoy your dinner."

 

Rita beat a hasty retreat as Lex turned to smile at Clark.

 

"This place serves really good seafood, Clark. Would you like to try lobster?"

 

"What was that about?"

 

"What do you mean, Clark?"

 

"Why didn't you just order me a Roy Rogers like my parents used to do? You certainly couldn't have made me sound more like a child."

 

"I'm sorry, Clark. I just didn't want to get into trouble with your folks for letting an older woman seduce you."

 

"What? You're joking, right?"

 

"She was ogling you. Your mother wouldn't approve."

 

"Contrary to popular opinion, my mother does not make all my decisions."

 

"Bet she picked out that suit."

 

Clark blushed but didn't say another word. The drinks arrived and they moved on to have a pleasant conversation. Clark noticed the waiter eyeing Lex but didn't speak of it since Lex seemed to be oblivious.

 

When they left the restaurant Lex drove straight to the library. 

 

"Thanks for the ride and the delicious dinner."

 

"You're welcome, Clark. You have my cell number if you have any problems, right?"

 

"Yes, Lex. I'll try and stay out of trouble."

 

Lex chuckled and watched as Clark got out of the car. Putting it in gear he drove away. Good thing the club served drinks, he would need something to keep him busy until his *date* arrived. Lex never noticed that Clark was keeping up with him along the sidewalks near by. A few people felt the breeze as Clark ran by but no one really noticed him. 

 

Clark watched as Lex drove up and gave his car to a valet. The name on a small discreet sign by the door said simply Uranus Gentlemen's Club. The doorman looked down his nose as he told Clark that only members and gentlemen with invitations were allowed. So, Clark took up a position in a dark doorway across the street and waited. 

 

For the next four hours he watched men enter and leave. Some seemed to be in a lot of discomfort on exiting the building. With his enhanced vision he could see that a few had marks showing at wrist and bruises on their throats. Some looked as though they had been crying. 

 

When Lex finally emerged he was with a tall man. Clark stared as he realized the man resembled him a good deal, same build, black hair. They were laughing about something and the man reached to place a chaste kiss on Lex's cheek. Clark didn't even realize he had made a growling noise. 

 

Lex glanced toward the doorway Clark was hidden in, and asked his companion a question. The man smiled and shook his head. Then he turned as a car was driven out of the garage. Clark heard him tell Lex to call anytime before he got into his car. 

 

It was only a few seconds later that Lex's car was brought out. Clark watched as Lex moved slowly around and eased into the car. As he reached to place his hands on the wheel, Clark saw the bruising around the pale wrist. 

 

He stood silently for a long time after Lex drove away trying to figure out what Lex came to this place for. Finally, he turned and ran for home. 

 

Sunday, while his parents were visiting at the home for the aged, Clark went surfing. He found a Website for the club Lex had visited on Friday night. It was quite a revelation all on it's own. The main page read:

 

Uranus Gentlemen's Club.

 

The place for the discerning gentleman to indulge his kinks. 

 

We have all the amenities: including private rooms and public play spaces. Any toys you may need will be supplied for a small fee. We also have in house staff if you wish to play with a professional or you may invite a guest. 

 

After that there were links to pictures of different private rooms, everything from a room that looked as if it came from the Spanish Inquisition, to something from the Arabian Nights. He read the lists of available equipment and was shocked when he felt the heat building in him. He turned quickly and directed it at the logs in the fireplace. The resulting fire burned so hot and so quickly he had to open all the windows and doors in the house to release the heat. 

 

Over the next few days he surfed whenever his parents weren't around. And on Wednesday he made a run into Metropolis, to a store he had located while trolling the net. He had asked Lex to lend him money and Lex had done so, no questions asked.

 

Thursday, when his parents were gone to the farmers market, Clark made sure he knew how to use everything he had purchased. During his research he had read articles from many Doms and also a few from a clinical point of view. He didn't want to hurt Lex;… well, no more than Lex wanted to be hurt anyway. 

 

For most of the week he had been sporting a hard-on that wouldn't quit. Good thing he had all those long shirts to hide it, because he couldn't always take the time to jerk off. He had even taken the time to write down what he thought he might say to Lex and posted it to a gay sex list to gauge the reaction. From the feedback he'd received, he modified parts, dropping some things and adding others. 

 

When Friday rolled around he was ready. Everything carefully packed in his backpack, he headed for Lex's. He strolled in as if he owned the place. After tonight he intended to own Lex. He scanned the house and saw Lex in his office. Heading down the hall, he reached into his backpack fastened the strap of the ball gag onto his belt loop. 

 

Opening the office door he looked at Lex standing there, in lavender, looking so fuckable. This was it. No turning back, for either of them. Either Lex would be his or they would never see each other again. He was betting on their being an item for the rest of their lives. 

 

Striding confidently toward Lex he grabbed and lifted.

 

"Clark!?"

 

 

Continued in Break Me, Take Me


	2. Break Me, Take Me

"Clark!?"

 

Lex found himself bodily lifted and slammed into the wall. His teeth clacked together and then Clark was kissing him with bruising force. Lex moaned and allowed his mouth to be invaded. The tongue wet, hot and oh so sweet. Every tooth inspected, verification made of tonsils still intact. When Clark pulled back to let him breathe Lex looked into the eyes filled with lust and a shudder ran though him. But he still tried to take control of the situation.

 

"Clark, I don't know what's going on here, but put me down."

 

"Shut up, Lex."

 

"Clark, this isn't…"

 

His words came to an abrupt halt as a ball gag was pushed between his teeth. Clark was holding him with one hand while the other made sure the gag was tight enough to stay in place but wouldn't choke him. He was too stunned to move at first but as the gag tightened he put his hands on Clark's chest and pushed as hard as he could. 

 

It didn't work. 

 

Then Clark grabbed both his wrists and pulled him over to the sofa where he had dropped a backpack. Lex watched horrified as Clark pulled cuffs from his bag and fastened them around Lex's wrists.

 

"Wonder what's going on, don't you, Lex? Well, I'll tell you. I followed you last weekend. I couldn't get into the club but I have the Internet, Lex. Great thing the Internet. That club has a website."

 

Lex moaned around the gag. Oh my god! Clark knew! Lex's mind was busy trying to formulate an excuse that his friend would buy when the backpack was upended and toys fell out onto the sofa.

 

"I spent this week researching. I mean I didn't really know anything about this stuff. But I can tell you I've been rock hard most of the week. The things you can find once you get the parental control off a computer. Of course, I didn't tell them I'd bypassed that."

 

Lex gasped as Clark's big hands gripped the front of his shirt and ripped it off him. His nipples hardened as soon as the air hit them. Clark looked down to see that Lex was rock hard in his pants.

 

"Rape fantasies turn you on, Lex? I hope so because they do me. God knows I could go to court and prove that you've been teasing me for the last year. Chloe would testify to it. Probably Lana, too. Pete would definitely say you got what was coming to you."

 

Lex's legs picked that moment to give way and he sank down onto the sofa.

 

Clark leaned down to whisper in his ear.

 

"I'm going to turn you inside out, Lex. And when I'm through with you everyone else is gonna look pale and weak. I'm gonna fuck you. Gonna suck you. Gonna ram my fist inside you. There's not gonna be an inch of your body that I haven't touched."

 

Lex watched with no small amount of fear as Clark demolished his pants as he had the shirt. This couldn't be happening. Clark was so quiet, so good. Except that one time. And that was the influence of one of the meteors. Right? That wasn't the real Clark.

 

"I knew you'd be beautiful. So sleek and smooth. Like a boy. But you aren't a boy, are you, Lex? A boy doesn't have a nice hard cock like this. Later, you're going to tell me everything you do and let be done to you at that club. But for now we're going to do what *I* want."

 

Clark stroked Lex's dick slowly. His fingers were collecting the drops as they rubbed against the slit. Clark brought his hand up and first sniffed the odor. Then his tongue poked out and he cleaned the fluid from each fingertip carefully.

 

"You taste good, Lex. I'm going to enjoy tasting you deeper later. I intend to taste all your fluids, Lex. Sweat, semen, blood."

 

Clark chuckled as Lex's eyes grew in his face.

 

"Don't worry, Lex. I don't intend to kill you. What good would a dead man be to me."

 

Clark knelt on the floor between Lex's legs and eased his shoes and socks off. Bending froward he teased a nipple making it even harder. Pulling back he looked at it then grinned, before blowing a stream of air over it. Lex's dick twitched. 

 

"Like that, don't you, slut?"

 

Moving forward again, Clark bit down on the nipple, Lex arched his body toward Clark making a low keening sound behind the gag. 

 

"I've been thinking about what I want to do to you for a while now. Not just this last week, but since I first knelt over you on the riverbank. And you fucking teasing me. Flirting, then backing up and pushing me toward Lana."

 

The other nipple was sucked and then bitten hard, almost hard enough to draw blood. A set of nipple clamps were picked up and dangled in front of Lex's eyes. Not the nipples! Lex tried to get the words past the gag. Clark fastened the clamp onto the nipple he had just bitten. Lex writhed trying to get away.

 

"Struggle, Lex. All you want. Just turns me on more."

 

Clark grabbed Lex's bound hands and pulled them to rub against his still covered crotch. Even with that slight touch he could tell Clark was hung. Lex groaned deep in his throat and closed his eyes, blotting out the sight of Clark in full Master mode. 

 

How could someone so innocent become this dominant? 

 

"Open you eyes, slut! I want you looking at me."

 

Lex jerked in surprise at the roar and his eyes opened to focus on Clark's face. Clark smiled then bent to bite the unclamped nipple. Lex was about to explode and somehow he just knew Clark wouldn't find that acceptable. His whimpered "Please no", not making it past the gag. 

 

Clark was pushing all of his buttons and that both thrilled and terrified him. Once the nipples were clamped, Clark stood and opened his jeans, spreading them so that his cock could spring free. Lex had a fleeting thought that Martha Kent would die if she knew her baby left the house with no underwear.

 

Lex's eyes were riveted as he watched Clark stroke his cock. It was long, thick and uncut. The foreskin slid back smoothly as Clark used his thumb to rub over the slit. Lifting his hand Clark licked his own semen from his thumb.

 

"I taste good too, Lex. I'll show you later. I think you should be allowed to service me before we go to sleep tonight."

 

Clark turned and walked to Lex's desk. The top was soon cleared. Then Lex was thrown over a shoulder in a fireman's carry and placed carefully on his back on the desktop. 

 

"You'll need to have a playroom built for us, Lex. In the cellar would be good. With security to keep out your father or my parents should they come around while we are playing."

 

Lex's head moved back and forth in denial.

 

"What's that? You think this is a one-time thing? No, Lex. You aren't going to that club *ever* again. The only playing you will do is with me. I won't share you."

 

Clark attached thick leather straps to one side of the desk; pulling Lex's hands above his head he attached the thick leather cuffs on the ends of the straps to Lex's wrists. Then the handcuffs were removed. 

 

"Gonna fuck you. Take the edge off. Then we'll play."

 

Clark walked back to where things were scattered on the floor. Picking up a tube and a long rod with leather attachments, he walked back. Clark secured the spreader bar to Lex's knees. Then he reached for the extra piece of strapping that Lex hadn't seen that was attached to the other end of the desk. 

 

The strap rubbed against one of his clamped nipples making him jerk with desire. Clark moved the position of it and then tied it to the spreader bar. Now Lex was helpless and his ass was positioned perfectly for penetration. 

 

"You look beautiful like that. Bound and helpless, my beautiful hairless boy. If I take the gag out will you call me daddy while I fuck that sweet ass? You want me to be your daddy don't you?"

 

Lex squeezed his eyes shut again. This couldn't be happening. His Clark was an innocent, naïve boy. Not this masterful daddy. A heavy hand slapped his upturned ass and he screamed behind the gag. 

 

"I told you to keep your eyes open."

 

Lex's eyes tracked Clark as he again picked up his backpack but this time he opened the zippered compartment. Sauntering back to the desk he stood next to Lex's shoulders. Holding up a small item between his fingers. 

 

"You know what this is, don't you? I want you to take a good deep breath."

 

Lex watched as the small brown bottle was opened. With one hand Clark turned his head and pressed his thumb against one nostril, then held the bottle under the open nostril. Lex inhaled deeply. Clark released him and recapped the bottle quickly. Lex was certainly no stranger to poppers, matter of fact he loved the rush and the way it let him take it harder and deeper than he could without it. 

 

"Good boy."

 

Clark dropped the small container in the trash. Lex waited for the effects to kick in and Clark watched, listening for Lex's heart to speed up. When it did Clark squirted lube against Lex's hole and plunged into him. Lex strained against the cuffs on his wrists. He screamed against the gag. His back arched as he tried to hump against the big cock in his ass.

 

"Fight it. That's it try to get away. It won't do you any good but I want you to try. Tomorrow you'll fine my marks all over your body. Tomorrow you'll remember that I fucked you and you couldn't stop it."

 

Clark's hand gripped the bar between Lex's knees and held it as he fucked the tight ass. The zipper of his jeans raking against the tender flesh and leaving long scratches. Lex was twisting and jerking as much as possible considering he was hog-tied. Had the gag not been in place he would have screamed the place down. 

 

Every few strokes Clark would hesitate and slap one cheek or the other. By the time Clark was ready to come the ass he was fucking was bright red. Lex's face was wet with sweat and tears. But he hadn't lost his hard-on. 

 

Deciding he wanted to hear Lex as he came Clark bent forward and undid the gag. Pulling it from Lex's mouth and dropping it on the floor.

 

"God, Clark. Fuck me harder. Make it hurt."

 

Clark went still, Lex writhed and whimpered. "Please, oh god don't stop."

 

"Slut likes taking it up the ass, doesn't he?"

 

"Yes! Please more!"

 

"You'll get more when you ask properly. Daddy or Master, you choose."

 

Lex looked at him and, for just a moment rebellion shown bright in his eyes. Clark waited. 

 

"Please, Daddy, fuck me hard. Make it hurt. Make me come."

 

"Good boy! Daddy's gonna take good care of his little boy."

 

Clark resumed fucking Lex. The desk shook with the force of his thrusts. Lex lost all words except one, please. And that one he said over and over. Clark leaned forward, his chest touching the bar, his hips pumping hard as one hand wrapped around Lex's cock and the other tugged hard at the nipple clamps. 

 

As Clark shot high inside Lex, he pulled one of the clamps so hard it came off and drops of blood appeared around Lex's nipple. Lex whimpered as he came in Clark's hand. Clark stood panting and looking down at Lex. He undid the strap holding Lex's legs in the air and let them lower. Walking around to the side of the desk he commanded softly.

 

"Lex, look at me."

 

Lex managed to raise his head enough to watch as Clark mixed the blood and sweat from Lex's chest with his come and then licked every trace from his hand. 

 

"You're mine now, Lex. Don't ever forget that. I will kill anyone else who touches you."


End file.
